When fabricating optical components such as lenses, it is very common to form a coating on a surface of the component, where the coating provides desired optical and/or physical properties. For example, the coating may provide an anti-reflective (AR) characteristic, a filtering characteristic, physical protection for the component, some other characteristic, or a combination of two or more characteristics. These coatings often include multiple layers of different materials that collectively provide the desired characteristic(s).
One problem with conventional coating techniques is that any given layer in a coating may have a thickness that is not uniform throughout the layer. As one example, when a coating is on a relatively highly curved surface, it is not unusual for a given layer of the coating to have a peripheral region that is as much as 30% to 50 % thinner than a central region of that layer, or even more than 50% thinner.
In the case of an optical component, variations in the thickness of a coating layer can affect the optical performance of the coating. For example, if the coating is designed to pass light from a 1064 nm laser, it may do so in its central region where the thicknesses are correct. But a 35% thickness variation in the peripheral region can cause a corresponding variation in the wavelengths passed in the peripheral region, such that the peripheral region passes wavelengths of about 676 nm to 709 nm, rather than 1064 nm.
A further consideration is that different layers in the same coating often have different variations in thickness. For example, one layer may be 30% thinner in a peripheral region than in a central region, while another layer may be 50% thinner in the peripheral region than in the central region. Consequently, the ratios of thicknesses of different layers in the peripheral region can be different from the ratios of the thicknesses of those same layers in the central region.
Thus, even assuming that the layers all have the proper thicknesses and ratios of thickness in the central region of the coating, the thicknesses and the ratios of thicknesses in the peripheral region will typically not be correct. As a result, the coating may provide desired characteristics in the central region, but may fail to provide these desired characteristics in the peripheral region, or may at least exhibit a degradation of the desired characteristics in the peripheral region. Consequently, although pre-existing coating techniques have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.